Chapter 552
Chapter 552 is called "Ace and Whitebeard". Coverstory Summary Chopper starts his cover story at Torino Kingdom, attempting to avoid being turned into tanuki stew. Summary Tarai Current Ivankov is seen wondering if Dragon and his Revolutionary army would turn up. Luffy asks why and Ivankov states that Dragon would not stand his son being executed. Luffy simply reveals that he knew about the link between Roger and Ace. This surprises the whole boat, when Luffy tells them not to tell anyone as it was a "secret". Marineford At Marineford, Sengoku is in awe at the sudden arrival of the Whitebeard Pirates. What appears to be the divison commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates stand around, simply watching. Whitebeard looks up and punches the air, "cracking" it. This causes a gigantic tremour, rippling through the Marine ranks. Two massive explosions erupt but no one is harmed however causes alarm through the ranks of the Marines. Back at the Tarai Current, Luffy states that he couldn't see the Marines or the Whitebeard Pirates yet because of the fog. Meanwhile, Ace enters a series of flashbacks. Ace's Flashback Portgas D. Ace, Captain of the Spade Pirates A younger version of Ace tells Luffy that he would leave now to become a pirate. Luffy tells him (but is not seen) that he would set out in three years time and be stronger. However, Garp is angry that Ace had decided to become a pirate rather than be a Marine. Soon, Ace is known all around the world as the infamous and strong captain of the Spade Pirates. Sengoku shocked asks about this new rookie, while Whitebeard comments on the invitation to Ace as a Shichibukai. Meeting Shanks, Yonkou of the Sea Shanks asks if Ace wanted to greet him, grabbing his sword, threatning him. However, unfazed by the threat, Ace states that he was the brother of Luffy, saying that Luffy bragged about Shanks and he had decided to come see the real thing. Shanks becomes overjoyed, saying that this was a reason to celebrate. Against Jinbei, Knight of the Sea Jinbei stands in Ace's way, stating that even though he was not a Whitebeard Pirate, he would not let a "young reckless boy" have a go at the "old man", referring to Whitebeard. The Spade Pirates crewmates recognize Jinbei and his Shichibukai status, warning Ace. However, Ace and Jinbei go to head to head. Thus, they battle for 5 days straight with no clear victor. At this point, Whitebeard himself appears to the Spade Pirates, stating that the challenger should stand forth, that this was the chance to take his head. Whitebeard goes alone, defeating most of the Spade Pirates. Ace stands back up, calling up a wall of fire using his Mera Mera no Mi Devil Fruit. Ace tells his nakama to run and that he would face Whitebeard alone. Whitebeard calls Ace a "cheeky little brat" and attacks Ace. After what appears to be a long hard battle, Whitebeard comments about Ace, saying that it would be a pity if he was to die there. He states that if Ace still wanted to cause havoc on the seas, Ace should bear the symbol of Whitebeard and become a son of his. Aboard the Whitebeard Pirates Thatch greets Ace, telling him of his position as the 4th Divison Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Thatch tells Ace about what happened after he passed out, saying that the Spade Pirates had come to get Ace, only to be beaten up by Thatch and his division. However, they were aboard this ship. Ace asks how Thatch could be so comfortable without him being in handcuffs or anyone guarding him as a prisoner. And soon, Ace's attempts to kill Whitebeard begin. Ace begins with trying to kill Whitebeard in his sleep. Whitebeard wakes up at the last second and sends Ace flying, soon falling back asleep. Ace tries again, this time using an axe. Whitebeard fends off this attack, throwing Ace into the sea. Ace tries day after day, soon passing the 100 mark. One day, Marco passes Ace a bowl of soup. Ace asks Marco why everyone called Whitebeard "Pops". Marco replies with that Whitebeard called them his "sons", that while they were hated around the world, words like those made them happy. Marco presents Ace with a descision, if he would take Whitebeard's name on his back. Portgas D. Ace, the Whitebeard Pirate The Whitebeard Pirates cheer as Ace celebrates another victory by taking down Doma and his crew. He later has the chance to take up the position of 2nd Division Commander. Ace asks around and pretty much everyone gives their consent, even a younger version of Marshall D. Teach, still a Whitebeard Pirate. White Ace's reputation grows, Ace reveals his father to Whitebeard. The old man laughs, saying that Ace and Roger and different personalities. Ace asks if he was to be kicked out but Whitebeard refuses, saying that everyone was a "child of the sea". Portgas D. Ace, 2nd Divison Commander A number of men are seen holding Ace back, saying that Whitebeard had made an exception. They are referring to Blackbeard's murder of Thatch. Ace, outraged, shouts about Blackbeard, stating he was a traitor, that he had to go after him as he had commited the ultimate crime and he was under his division. Marco and Jozu attempts to stop him, but Ace runs. Marineford Ace shouts at the Whitebeard Pirates, that he should've been left for dead as he had refused to listen and set out. Whitebeard states that he had told Ace to go, only to be rebutted by Ace, saying that Whitebeard and the others had said not to go. However, Whitebeard calls up Marco and asks if he had told Ace to go. Marco answers yes, saying that Whitebeard told Ace to go. Everyone cheers, saying that they would save the 2nd Division Commander. The Marine Admirals prepare themselves, all commenting about the coming war. Suddenly everything rumbles, causing alarm through Marines, even to some of the Shichibukai. It is then revealed that Whitebeard was a "Quakeman", having eaten the Gura Gura no Mi. Sengoku tells everyone to fight, saying that the Marines might be the ones that could face the end, not the Whitebeard Pirates. The two sides begin to fight, with two tsunamis on either side of Marineford as the war begins. Chapter Notes *The Gura Gura no Mi is revealed with Edward Newgate as the consumer. *Chopper starts his own coverstory. Trivia *Ace tried to kill Whitebeard lots of times, which is completely against his current attitude toward Whitebeard. *It is hinted that Whitebeard and Jinbei may have haki due to their ability to hit Ace, a logia user. Characters References Site Navigation 552